


Play a Little, Love a Lot

by jaekayelle



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play a Little, Love a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This piece references this article. The story was meant to be the third part of my Rog/Andy series. One thousand plus words later I remembered that the series is set two years in the future, while the article was published very recently (Dec. 2012). So this rather plotless ficlet will have to do until I can figure out another line of attack on the series.

“So, am I one of the random activities you're enjoying?” Roger asked, resting his chin on Andy's shoulder while they read the article about Andy in The New York Times. They were in Florida for the inaugural Miami Tennis Cup; an exhibition that Andy had signed on for before his retirement in September. 

Andy folded the paper and set it beside him on the bed. “Yup. You are exactly what I was thinking about when I said that.”

“I especially like how they mentioned that you are softer in the middle with the four extra pounds.” Roger reached around and patted Andy's belly.

“More of me to love.” Andy laid back in Roger's arms, running his hand down Roger's left leg. He closed his eyes, enjoying being wrapped in Roger's embrace. A line of soft kisses trailed from his temple, down his cheek to his jawline, and then lower to the side of his neck. “Hey?”

“Mm hm?”

“You sure you don't mind coming here with me?”

Tipping his head to the side so he could see Andy better Roger said, “You follow me all over the world. It's my turn to follow you.”

“Yeah. That works for me.” Andy sighed and settled deeper into the circle of Roger's arms. “I could get used to this. You know, regular sex.” Andy stole a look to see Roger's reaction and earned an exaggerated frown for his efforts. “Okay, okay. I meant this part. The cuddling before sex part.”

“Who says you're getting sex at all? Maybe I'm going to go shower and get dressed and go out for the day?”

Andy twisted so that he was up on his hands and knees and facing Roger. “You wouldn't do that. You love the sex as much as I do,” he said defiantly. He hoped Roger loved the sex as much as he did. 

Roger shrugged. “Maybe.”

Andy leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Roger's. “Just maybe?”

“Maybe more than maybe.”

Andy laughed. “That almost makes sense.”

Winding his arms around Andy's neck, Roger tugged until they were both horizontal, with Andy lying full length on top of him. “Let's see if we can make ourselves clearer,” and Roger kissed him long and hard. 

When they came up for air Andy said, “That seems pretty clear to me.”

“Show me how graceful you can be in bed?” Roger asked. 

Andy was only too eager to comply. “You betcha!”

They rolled over onto their sides to the accompaniment of crackling newspaper.

“Don't wrinkle the paper! I need that article for my scrapbook!”

Roger flung the newspaper to the floor. Andy protested the mistreatment with hot and hungry kisses, and also proved just how committed he was to their relationship. 

 

# end


End file.
